


A small stroke of transformation

by Peanutsfan1



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, NorFin, Norfin for the server :), Norway is a makeup artist, these two are dorks and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanutsfan1/pseuds/Peanutsfan1
Summary: Based on the generated prompt: Lukas is a makeup artist and Tino always volunteers as his model when he wants to try something new.Originally the prompt said 'special effects makeup artist' but I was half asleep at the time so that was scrapped XDShort NorFin one-shot
Relationships: Finland/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	A small stroke of transformation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bwinkbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwinkbear/gifts).



> Here is your free NorFin Mitch! Hope you enjoy and thank you so much for your help!

It was as it always was. Lukas would ring up Tino whenever he was stuck, asking his childhood friend to be his model once more. And Tino would always go over the studio after hours and help, happy to assist his best friend. Even if he thought he was the worst person to try this stuff on. Even if he believed that he made the worst model ever. He still went. Because that's what Lukas wanted and that's what would make the Norwegian's eyes sparkle, after admiring his handiwork. Tino loved staring into those sparkling eyes, full of wonder and delight. It would result in a carefree Lukas, one who didn't worry about life, finances, whatever his teenage brother was up to. No. Lukas would all of a sudden have no cares in the world, off in a whirlwind of imagination and hope.

  
Tino loved those moments. Watching the boy he had grown up with back to the stress-free life they had once led as kids. Albeit it would only last a short amount of time, but it was Lukas' escape. Make up art was his passion, and it seems Tino brought out the best in him, even if Tino didn't really understand that part himself. Every time that brush tickled his features like a fairy dancing around his face, every time Lukas pursed his lips in concentration achieving that concentrated Lukas look Tino loved so dearly, every time Lukas would take a step back and beam. Tino loved it and he loved watching his crush do the thing that he loves most. It brought him more joy than anything else in the world.   
  
Even if it went wrong and Lukas ended up scrapping the idea, Tino took satisfaction in eliciting a giggle from the beautiful fairy-like man. He knew Lukas would never laugh at him anyway. Lukas wasn't like everyone else. He never laughed at Tino. Even when Tino would sigh and say, "Why on earth would you choose me as a model for this? I'm not exactly model-material. You don't get fat models, Lu. Can't you ask one of your other friends?" Lukas would always tut and reply, "I do have other friends but none I'd rather do this to. You're the only person I love testing these looks out on, no one else. Besides, you have uh... a... well-structured face for this kinda thing."   
  
What Tino didn't know was that by 'well structured' Lukas meant pretty. Lukas had had a crush on Tino for years and thought he was absolutely gorgeous, even if Tino didn't see himself like that, Lukas knew Tino was the prettiest thing on the planet. All he hopes is that one day Tino will see how beautiful he actually is and feels that way all the time, not just after the short burst of confidence that followed these sessions. Just like how Lukas became carefree, Tino became confident. Make up art was their escape, a way to break free from the mundane boringness of life. They could leave this realm and explore others. Together.  
  
How had these two pining dorks not kissed each other yet? Well, that purely amounts to fear. Fear from Tino that Lukas would never be into someone like him. Fear from Lukas that Tino would be grossed out if Lukas kissed him (the two had never discussed sexuality with each other, it was an unexplored topic). Then there was the ever-lingering fear that one would lose the other as a friend.   
  
So they did nothing. All they do is pine and pine and pine.   
  
Well, until one day.

Lukas had once again asked Tino to be his model and Tino accepted, finally willingly, accepting that Lukas wanted him as a model, even if he was baffled as to why. So Tino sat down in the chair, allowing himself to be transformed. Every stroke of the brush, every pause from Lukas, just meant that Tino could get further away from his body, his mind dreaming of kissing his best friend under the stars. He could imagine a world where he had the confidence to just pull Lukas in, and press his lips to the other's, without the reality of a self-conscious Tino, too afraid to do anything of the sorts to express his feelings.   
  
Everything was normal.   
  
Until Lukas decided to change things up a little.   
  
"I'm going to need to do some very small details, Ti. Do you mind if I...?" He moves closer to Tino, ears flushed red and gestures towards Tino's lap, which in turn widens Tino's eyes, resulting in a squeak. He nods regardless and the gorgeous Norwegian male sits down on his lap.   
  
Tino is no longer separate from his body. No. Absolutely not. His crush sitting on his lap pulled him firmly back, causing Tino to internally freak out, trying to hide the freak out from spilling out into reality. Now Lukas was so much closer, so much more than a fantasy that Tino could only dream of. Tino could see the man he loved in his full beauty, even more so now he was up close. His curls spilled from his scalp, not willing to be contained to one area much like his artwork with its various ranges, his lips pursed once more as he sits on Tino's lap, stroking the soft brush constantly over Tino's cheeks. And by God, did Tino fall ever harder!   
  
If he had the courage, Tino would kiss him. But he didn't. So he doesn't.   
  
And so it continues. Lukas still on Tino's lap, Tino's arms firmly around his waist to keep him still, the silence falling heavy between the two. This silence continues until Lukas places down his brush, a small smile decorating his features, making Tino fall harder and harder. "Ok," He begins, the smile still tugging at his lips, hands adjusting to brush stray hairs out of his face, "It's done." But he doesn't move. He stays there on the Fin's lap, still glancing down at his handiwork, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Tino just stares in admiration, a heavy blush blooming across his cheeks under the makeup.   
  
"How do I look?" He breathes, not tearing his gaze away from his best friend. Lukas stops for a second, before moving his hand up to stroke Tino's cheek, eliciting a freeze from the Finnish man. "Beautiful," Lukas whispers, leaning in closer, "You always look so so beautiful." Smiling once more, he finally gets the courage to close the gap, pressing his lips against Tino. By God, does Tino melt. As soon as those soft lips touch his, Lukas' hands twirled round in his hair, Tino just dies internally. And as soon as he pulls away, Tino pulls him back in again. When they part, Lukas finally finds that courage within himself to ask Tino out.   
  
And what does his childhood best friend say? Obviously, he says yes.   
  
After that Lukas never asks his childhood best friend to be a model for him. No. He asks his boyfriend, Tino, instead.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write, something quick and easy for me to churn out. This was going to be a drabble but it ended up much longer (not that I'm complaining!). My first NorFin one-shot, may there be many many more.


End file.
